fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi (SSBD)
Luigi is the younger brother of Mario, and was also an Italian-American plumber living in Brooklyn. He accompanied Mario to the Mushroom Kingdom after following the Koopa King Bowser's forces through a portal in the New York sewers, and aided in the defense of the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's invasion. After rescuing Princess Peach Toadstool from captivity in Bowser's Castle, Luigi and Mario found that the portal had disappeared, leaving them stranded in the strange, new environment. The Mario Bros. made a new life for themselves, and even built a new house. Although Luigi has accompanied Mario in stopping several threats over the years, he prefers a peaceful life at home to Mario's daring exploits, and usually opts to stay and tend home during Mario's adventures. A notable exception to this happened when Mario was captured by the spectral King Boo, and imprisoned inside a painting in an expansive mansion. Aided only by the aging ghost-hunter Professor Elvin Gadd, Luigi was forced to brave the mansion and hundreds of supernatural threats to rescue his brother. Although Luigi eventually claimed the mansion for himself, the experience left him with a deep fear of the paranormal, and only increased his aversion to adventuring. Regardless, Luigi has been summoned by Master and Crazy Hand to serve on their interdimensional team of champions to save the Omniverse from the schemes of Doctor Doom. This newest mission will put Luigi's nerves to the test, but whether he will conquer his personal demons or become even more withdrawn will be entirely up to him. Abilities Luigi, like his brother Mario, is highly trained in acrobatics and martial arts, and in fact may even surpass Mario in nimbleness. However, this is counteracted by his slower reaction time, as he does not usually see as much action as his brother. Like Mario, Luigi also carries a wide assortment of gear, including a large, wooden mallet as a melee weapon. Most of his other gear is the same as Mario's (see the powers/abilities section of Mario's profile), with one exception: Luigi frequently carries a high-tech vacuum cleaner, the Poltergust 3000, outfitted with various pieces of ghost-hunting gear. Battle Moves Fireball (default): Luigi absorbs a Fire Flower and throws a green fireball at a single enemy. There is a 50% chance that this will light the enemy on fire, continuing to cause damage for five rounds. In addition, there is a 25% chance that the fireball will cause splash damage on impact, damaging nearby ground-based enemies. Poltergust (learned at level 10): Luigi puts on his Poltergust 3000 and attempts to pull an enemy towards him. If successful, he delievers an uppercut. There is a 25% chance that the enemy will actually be sucked into the Poltergust upon reaching Luigi, instantly defeating the enemy. Green Missile (learned at level 30): Luigi charges up energy and launches himself like a rocket at a single enemy. There is a 50% chance that the energy will backfire, causing an explosion on impact that damages all enemies on screen but also causes damage to Luigi. Luigi Cyclone (learned at level 50): Luigi performs a spinning flurry of attacks on a single enemy. There is a 25% chance that this will make the enemy dizzy for five rounds, causing their attacks to hit other enemies instead of the party. Smash Move Super Star: Luigi absorbs a Power Star and charges into the ground-based enemies, inflicting major damage. The energy of the Star will remain for three rounds after the attack, making Luigi invulnerable to all attacks. Smash Move Theme Quotes Character Selected "Just another day at the office." "Mario Bros., at your service!" "Just point me in the right direction!" "It's Luigi's time to shine!" Entering Battle "Who wants a piece of Luigi?" "Oh, no, you didn't!" "And here come the heroes!" "Do you really want to challenge the Mario Bros.?" Healing Ally "This'll fix you up!" "There's enough for everybody!" "I'm coming!" "I hear you!" Smash Move "I'm a lean, green, fighting machine!" Low Health "Help the green guy!" "I'm dying over here!" "I think this was a bad plan!" "Okay, anyone going to HELP ME?!" Battle Lost "I knew I should have stayed home!" "Run for your lives!" "I'm not retreating, I'm advancing in a different direction!" "Well, THAT went well..." Battle Won "Yeah, who da man?!" "How do you like me now?!" "Doom's giving green a bad name!" "And that's why we're the good guys!" Alternate Costumes *Fire Luigi: White cap and shirt, green overalls, brown shoes *Original Luigi: Black shirt, green cap and overalls, blue shoes *Mr. L: Black shirt and pants, green scarf and cap, black mask, grey boots Fire Luigi SSBD.png|Fire Luigi Original Luigi SSBD.png|Original Luigi MrLBrawl.png|Mr. L Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros.: Doomsday Characters